


Not Today

by LaughingFreak



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Relationships, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: Judith notices the tension between Yuri and Flynn and asks Yuri about it.





	Not Today

She noticed how her friend stiffened beside her before she saw the blond tuft of hair and blue, armored uniform. It was a quick reaction from him before he relaxed and gave a lazy smile. No one seemed to notice the change in Yuri, the only exception maybe Raven, besides her. There was still a slight tenseness to his shoulders, but the rest of him was relaxed.

Then she turned attention to the blond newcomer and watched as his whole body sighed at the sight of her friend, his gaze exasperated. Beneath that exasperation though was a deep affection that lined with sadness.

Even as the newcomer, Flynn she found out, spoke to everyone about the issue at hand his eyes never strayed far from Yuri. And Yuri’s own never even left the soldier’s figure, he was always watching him. The way he watched him was like a man dying of starvation when the food was right there but he couldn’t partake in it. Like there was a glass window that stopped his hand from reaching out.

Judith watched, as the conversation came to a head and disagreements began, Yuri turn and walk out the door. The pain that echoed in Flynn’s eyes told her a lot in that moment.

That Flynn was hurt, that walking away brought memories that still resonated in his heart.

That he missed Yuri and wanted to go after him.

But instead the blond stayed put and straightened his shoulders and closed himself off. He still smiled and was polite, but kept himself distant from everyone else in the room.

She frowned.

After another moment she excused herself and went to find Yuri. It didn’t take her long, seeing as she knew him pretty well, and found him in a secluded area of the town in an alleyway. He sat slouched against the wall with Repede at his side. Yuri was absentmindedly petting the dog as he stared blankly ahead of him.

The Krityan went over and sat on the other side of him that was not taken by Repede and bumped her shoulder against his.

“He means a lot to you,” she said, simply and straight to the point.

He didn’t say anything for a moment, but then he did. “He does,” he answered.

“What happened?” she asked. She took his hand into hers and laced their fingers together.

With a sigh, and after hitting his head against the wall he leaned on, he said, “We were together for a while, casual, but then he got serious and I left him. It wasn’t something I wanted, to be tied down. So, I broke it off with him and walked away.”

“Yet, you have feelings for him still.”

Yuri nodded. “Yeah. I thought they’d go away, that I left in time before they could grow, but I didn’t.” He turned to look at the Krityan. “I don’t want to be tied down and Flynn’s the type to settle down, I’m not. It wasn’t going to work in the long run. He deserves better than that.”

Judith nodded. That made sense to her. She wasn’t one to be tied down either. It’s one of the reasons she preferred casual relations with people outside of friendship. She knew she wouldn’t be happy being settled into one place for too long. And what if the person she was with didn’t understand her urge to fight?

Yuri was like her. They both enjoyed battle and adventure, and both of them were willing to fight outside the law to make things right. Casual relations were common for both of them when they felt like having a little fun and there were never any strings attached.

It was why the casual affair that the two of the have works for them. At the end of it they’re still friends and neither wanted more than a night of fun with the other. Both were satisfied with their relationship and neither got jealous of the other going elsewhere for release, nor wanted anything more.

But the difference was that with time she knew he’d be able to eventually settle with the blond soldier. She couldn’t see herself doing it all in the future.

“I think he would have understood. When you’re ready you should talk to him.” She smiled and squeezed his hand. “I think he’s still waiting for you.”

Yuri snorted, but squeezed her hand back. “That’s because he’s an idiot and a romantic.”

“You’re also an idiot,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes then smiled. “Thanks, Judy, you really know how to make a guy feel special.”

She kissed his cheek and smirked. “As you’re well aware.”

Eventually they both got to their feet and made their way out of the alley. They flirted and teased as they made their way back.

Flynn and his entourage paused in their travel as the two came back together. She watched as the two ex-lovers made eye contact, one hurt and the other frustrated at the hurt. It was only but a moment until the blond continued his trek towards the town exit.

If Judith had her way she’d make her friend go talk to the man he was obviously in love with, but she did say that he should do so when he was ready. Though she has said that she really wanted Yuri to at least stake his claim over the other man, so that the female second-in-command knew her captain was off limits. She saw how the other woman looked at Flynn and she thought Yuri needed to make it clear that Flynn was his so she didn’t get any ideas.

She had a feeling the blond was too nice and polite for his own good.

Instead, as the two of them watched Flynn and his men walk off, she put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze.

Yuri closed his eyes and sighed, almost as if it pained him to see him go.

“Yuri! Judith!” called a voice, sweet and excited.

He got himself together and grinned, putting Flynn behind him for now. “The princess calls.”

Judith gives one final squeeze before letting go and grinning back. “Can’t keep her waiting, now can we?”

For now, there was a journey to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> This...leaves much to be desired, to be honest.


End file.
